kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
Animal x Event (Kemona x Kogyo) is the Eighth episode of Kemono Michi: Rise Up anime. After taking the advice of Clause, Genzo and co. make preparations to hold a wrestling tournament in the town. While the ring, combatants and stalls are all satisfactory, Genzo still feels that something is missing... Characters *Genzo Shibata *Shigure *Celes *Hiroyuki *Misha *Wolfgang von Kraftman *Camilla Vanstein *Hanako *Altena Elgard Ratis *Claus *Macadamian Ogre *Joanna *Rose Summary Clause had prepared a ring following Genzo's instructions and Genzo went to check it. As he approved it, Clause and Shigure were ready to start the tournament, but Genzo felt something was missing and realized it was animals. Shigure explained they can't have animals, but Genzo refused to listen and insisted. Clause then proposed they can use beastmen as wrestlers and hearing that Genzo realized he could touch them as much as he wants while he wrestles them. Miss Kobold then appeared and Genzo went to her and started giving her compliments, as she mentioned her husband, Genzo got an idea and told her he will be going to her house. Miss Kobold thought he was going to fight her husband to steal her and followed him too. As they went in his house, Mr. Kobold returned and saw Genzo staring at him. He tried talking to him, but Genzo wasn't speaking and after a bit said he had well build body. Miss Kobold told them to not fight over her, and hearing that Mr Kobold realized she was taking more time picking groceries, trimming her nails and fix her fur for him. They started fighting and Genzo managed to beat him and then told him he can become a good wrestler. As Mr Kobold had remembered his past, he decided to follow that dream again and went with Genzo. Wolfgang was refusing to leave their house as Genzo he could encounter Genzo. Misha tried calming him and saying that they will stay away from Genzo, so they won't meet him, but in that Genzo showed up. Genzo asked Wolfgang to be a pro wrestler and to fight him, but hearing that, Wolfgang freaked even more and started trembling in fear while refusing. Seeing Wolfgang in fear, Misha asked Genzo if she could become a pro wrestler too. After looking at her tail and ears, Genzo agreed. As they left, Genzo and Shigure saw the orcs planting some flowers and trees, as they wanted to help the town a bit. Returning home, he saw Carmilla drooling over Hanako's dress and Hanako eating the animals food, so he decided to get them on the ring too. At the ring, Heat Haze wasn't sure what a pro wrestler was, but with his new weapon he was ready to take on the quest, but again was beaten by Genzo and weapon taken by Shigure. Genzo then proceed and explained what pro wrestling was. After that he let the spar, but seeing them fighting, he wasn't satisfied and explained the fights needs to be entertaining. On the day of the tournament, Genzo was feeling tired, as he spend all his time trying to teach them how to wrestle and even wrote scripts for the announcers. Hanako was excited for all the food chains, but seeing Shigure having a stand but selling only merchandise, he was disappointed. As the matches begun, Hanako was disqualified as she tried to eat the Kobold and was put as commentator, but was mostly commenting what parts of the orcs are tasty. Genzo still wasn't satisfied as it was missing the rivalries and drama. It was time for the main event, where Carmilla was partnered with Genzo as they would face Misha and Heat Haze. Genzo and Carmilla were about to execute a combo, but Carmilla "accidentally" hit Genzo and they started arguing, Misha and Heat Haze tried to use the moment, but were then countered by both Genzo and Carmilla. As they kept fighting, they were about to defeat them, when Edgar saw in the crowds Wolfgang. He was forced to replace Heat Haze and entered the ring. Misha got excited, saying they will take their revenge, but as the match continued, she was easily beat by Carmilla, while Wolfgang again end up being molested by Genzo and in the end Genzo and Carmilla won. After the tournament, they went to party at the guild. Clause told them they made lots of money and Shigure was happy, but then the vendors came asking for the money for the food, broken stands, the party, etc and they ended up loosing all the money they won, which made Shigure angry. Category:Episodes